The one that got away
by RedDemon21
Summary: Dicen que las almas gemelas viajan atravez de diferentes vidas hasta encontrase y que cuando lo hacen se complementan perfectamente...pero como vives si pierdes tu otra mitad.


**Disclaimer:**Absolutamente nada del universo de Hakuouki me pertenece.

**Nota autor:**Bueno hola, eme aquí con mi segundo aporte al fandom ves es un fic de drama/romance...honestamente no suelo escribir cosas así porque me terminan deprimiendo XD...pero tenía que hacerlo o la idea me iba a seguir torturando carta que le deja Chizuru en la tumba de Hijikata es la cancion de Katie Perry "the one that got away" con algunas variaciones en la letra.Y como pueden apreciar el titulo del fic es el de la canción por la sencilla razón de que es el que mejor le queda jeje.

-bla- narración

_-"bla"- pensamientos_

* * *

><p><strong>THE ONE THAT GOT AWAY<strong>

Una mujer de cabello blanco y ojos melancólicos miraba al horizonte de forma vacía. El cielo lentamente se teñía de colores naranjas, rojos y azules, brindando uno de los más bellos y vistos espectáculos. Suspiró y dejo que lentamente una lágrima escapara de uno de sus ojos color chocolate. Cuanto tiempo había pasado ya acaso 40 o 30 años ya?...y aun así…aun a pesar de todo…el sentimiento seguía tan vivo como ayer.

El viento mecía suavemente los largos cabellos de la anciana que miraba con desden la pequeña tumba a los pies del cerezo.

"_Que curiosa la vida"_

Con una de sus pequeñas y ahora arrugadas manos, seco otra de las rebeldes lágrimas que amenazaba nuevamente con escaparse.

Ya estaba vieja, lo sabía, muchas cosas ocurrieron después de aquella noche, pero a pesar de que logro rehacer su vida, nunca había sido igual desde entonces. Su existencia solo se transformó en un tedioso vacío, donde los hechos y los días pasaban de manera mecánica y atropellada. Los viejos sentimiento seguían aun oprimiendo su corazón a pesar del paso del tiempo.

Se arrodillo a los pies de aquel lugar, jamás en todo este tiempo el sentimiento de tristeza, impotencia y culpa habían dejado de acecharla.

"_Si Toshi-kun no hubiera tenido que protegerme, si no hubiera sido tan débil…entonces, tal vez el aun seguiría con vida aquí junto a mi"_

Con un último suspiro dejo las ofrendas a los pies de aquella tuba junto con una pequeña carta dirigida a la persona que allí se encontraba sepultada:

Nos conocimos aquella noche de invierno en medio de aquel caos, y en mi cumpleaños numero 18 fue cuando nos besamos

Solíamos subir al techo

Para hablar de nuestro futuro  
>Como si tuviéramos un indicio<br>Nunca planeamos que un día  
>Yo te perdería...<p>

Y en otra vida  
>Desearía ser tu chica,<br>Para mantener nuestras promesas  
>De ser sólo nosotros en contra del mundo<p>

Y en otra vida  
>Desearía hacer que te quedes<br>Para que de ese modo, no tener que decir  
>Que fuiste el único que tuvo que irse<br>El único que tuvo que irse

Soñé que serias tu y yo para siempre

Nos teníamos el uno al otro e hicimos un pacto  
>A veces, te hecho de menos<br>Por eso vengo aquí

Y en otra vida  
>Desearía ser tu chica,<br>Para mantener nuestras promesas  
>De ser sólo nosotros en contra del mundo<p>

Y en otra vida  
>Desearía hacer que te quedes<br>Para que de ese modo, no tener que decir  
>Que tú fuiste el único que tuvo que irse<br>El único que tuvo que irse  
>El único.<p>

El único que tuvo que irse

Tengo todo este dinero, sin embargo no puedo comprarme una máquina del tiempo

No puedo remplazarte ni por un millón de anillos

Y en otra vida  
>Desearía ser tu chica,<br>Para mantener nuestras promesas  
>De ser sólo nosotros en contra del mundo<p>

Y en otra vida  
>Desearía hacer que te quedes<br>Para que de ese modo, no tener que decir  
>Que tú fuiste el único que tuvo que irse<br>El único que tuvo que irse)

Y en otra vida  
>Desearía hacer que te quedes<br>Para que de ese modo, no tener que decir  
>Que tú fuiste el único que tuvo que irse<br>El único que tuvo que irse.

Por alguna razón sus parpados empezaban a pesar y ella a ceder ante su deseo de cerrarlos, tenía mucho mucho sueño, era curioso como todo de a poco se iba apagando….

FIN

* * *

><p>Bueno que tal? si llegaste hasta aquí por favor déjame un review para saber si te gusto, si no, si me retiro de esto (aunque probablemente eso no ocurra XD), tus sugerencias, quejas,etc. Pero bueno en caso de que nada de esto que dije te convenza, deja un rev y y probablemente para reyes recibas un un capitán del shinsengumi XDDDD.<p> 


End file.
